Harrar
Harrar is a recurring antagonist in the New Jedi Order series. A priest of the trickster goddess Yun-Harla, Harrar is depicted as a friend and advisor of Warmaster Tsavong Lah. He is among the few recurring Yuuzhan Vong to remain alive by the end of the series. Before the series Not much is known about Harrar's early life, but at some point he encountered future Warmaster Tsavong Lah. The two Yuuzhan Vong developed a mutual respect for each other and became long-lasting friends. However, unlike Lah, Harrar was not entirely supportive of the invasion of the New Republic's galaxy, something that would in his redemption in the final novel, The Unifying Force. After the usurper Shimrra Jamaane ousted Supreme Overlord Quoreal from his throne, Harrar secretly became devout follower of the deposed Yuuzhan Vong leader. Despite this, Harrar continued to follow Jamaane, viewing him as a direct conduit to the gods. The New Jedi Order series Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Harrar made his first appearance in the fourth installment of the series, Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial. He was placed in command during Nom Anor's second wave of attacks against the New Republic. Harrar was one of the few Yuuzhan Vong who recognized the true threat of the Jedi Knights, and he was first to suggest outright aggression against them. He agreed to have the priestess Elan and her familiar, Vergere, infiltrate the Jedi Order under the guise of Yuuzhan Vong defectors, all the while holding a deadly bioweapon in her lungs. Harrar even suggested an alliance with the Sith, but Nom Anor claimed they were long-dead. He spent much of his time consulting specific auguries, hoping to determine the best course of action for the invading force. After Elan's mission failed and Vergere helped save the life of Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, it was only Harrar's friendship with Tsavong Lah that saved him from disgrace. Nevertheless, he was stationed to the Outer Rim Territories after this failure. Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Harrar does not actually make an appearance in the eighth installment of the series, Edge of Victory II: Rebirth, but it is mentioned that Tsavong Lah has taken him on as his spiritual advisor. In the novel, it was Harrar who led Vergere back into Yuuzhan Vong service. Star by Star Harrar made his next actual appearance in the ninth installment of the series, Star by Star. In preparation for his assault on Coruscant, Tsavong Lah has Harrar oversee the sacrifice of his left arm and subsequent grafting of a radank claw onto the Warmaster's arm. However, the task meant for Harrar ended up falling to Vaecta after Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane interfered. As such, Harrar was only able to remain in an advisory role. Harrar was subsequently dispatched to Myrkr to aid Nom Anor in the capture of Jedi Padawans Jacen and Jaina Solo, for it had been said that, in return for giving them Coruscant, the gods wanted the Yuuzhan Vong to sacrifice the Jedi twins. At the Battle of Coruscant, it was Harrar who warned Tsavong Lah not to meet with New Republic Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya, who planned to sacrifice himself in the Imperial Palace in order to eliminate the Warmaster. Dark Journey Finally, in the tenth installment of the series, Dark Journey, Harrar returns as a major antagonist. In the previous novel, Nom Anor and Vergere had succeeded in capturing Jacen Solo, but Jaina was among the Myrkr survivors who evacuated in Nom Anor's stolen vessel, Trickster. Harrar chased Jaina Solo to Hapes, accompanied by his friend's son Khalee Lah. Throughout the novel, Harrar became increasingly intrigued by the idea that his quarry was the incarnation of Yun-Harla, the trickster goddess of whom Harrar followed. However, Harrar kept this heresy secret from Khalee Lah, who almost as fanatical as his father. By the climax of the novel, however, even the crew began to whisper that Jaina Solo was the chosen one of Yun-Harla. Throughout the novel, Harrar grew increasingly irritated by his counterpart Khalee Lah's blind faithfulness, and agreed with Khalee Lah's suggestion that suicide was the only option for his failure. The doubt that begins to form in Harrar's mind in this novel will continue in later novels. Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Harrar next appeared in the twelfth installment of the series, Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand. In this novel, Harrar followed Jaina Solo from Hapes to Borleias. On Tsavong Lah's orders, Harrar served alongside his friend's father, Supreme Commander Czulkang Lah. However, Harrar was not able to anticipate the plans of the New Republic forces there. This lack of foresight, coupled with Czulkang Lah's inability to discern the Republic's true plans, led to the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong forces at Borleias. Harrar then fled back to Coruscant (now renamed Yuuzhan'tar), hoping to enjoy the fruits of victory. Traitor Harrar had a minor role in the thirteenth installment in the series, Traitor, where Nom Anor's fruitless attempts to defect Jacen Solo coincided with Harrar's failed capture of Jaina Solo. Destiny's Way Hararr next appeared in the fourteenth installment of the series, Destiny's Way. In this novel, Harrar is depicted as a member of the newly arrived Supreme Overlord Shimrra's court, now holding the rank of High Priest. Much to his surprise, Harrar defended Nom Anor when the Exector was chastised by Shimrra for his failure to convert Jacen Solo. This was shocking, as Anor had betrayed the priest after the failure with Elan. The Executer assumed, since Harrar's attempts to capture Jaina occurred simultaneously with Anor's mission, Harrar was defending himself as much as Anor. Following Tsavong Lah's death at the climax of the novel, Harrar remained in Shimrra's court, advising the Supreme Overlord on religious matters. The Final Prophecy Harrar made his next appearance in the penultimate installment in the series, The Final Prophecy. In a secret meeting with Master Shaper Nen Yim, Harrar revealed that he secretly doubted Shimrra's effectiveness as a leader and revealed that he was a devout Quorealist. As such, he proposed an alliance with Nen Yim and the Prophet Yu'shaa and a mission to locate the planet Zonama Sekot, which Shimrra was trying to conceal from both of them. Harrar's initial plot was to use Yim to capture the Prophet, but ultimately he wanted to see the living world. He agreed to go on a secret mission with Jedi Knights Corran Horn and Tahiri Veila to locate Zonama Sekot. Once there, Harrar, along with Yim and Veila, began to feel sense of home on Zoname Sekot. The planet bore a strange mix of Yuuzhan Vong and alien life, suggesting their species was somehow connected to the alien galaxy. After Nom Anor (revealed to be the alter ego of Yu'shaa) betrayed the Jedi and killed Nen Yim, Harrar allied himself with the Jedi and swore to kill the former Executer. The Jedi stopped him from attacking, but Anor hunted Harrar down and confronted him on a rocky ledge. Although Harrar fought valiantly, he fell from the ledge during the fight. At the end of the novel, Harrar was believed to be dead. The Unifying Force Harrar made his final appearance in the final installment of the series, The Unifying Force. Although he was believed to have been killed by Nom Anor, he was actually rescued by Jedi Knight Tekli and astrophysicist Danni Quee. After Harrar spoke with Jedi Masters Luke and Mara Skywalker, he agreed to help them seek a resolution to the war. When Galactic Alliance forces launched an attack on Yuuzhan'tar, it was Harrar who helped them gain access to the Well of the World Brain so that Jacen Solo could convince the dhuryam to stop working for Shimrra and his familiar Onimi, who was revealed to be the true Supreme Overlord. After Warmaster Nas Choka surrendered to the Galactic Alliance, it was Harrar who convinced his species that they had been lost long before the invasion. With the help of the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance, Harrar helped redeem his people, taking them back to their roots on Zonama Sekot, where they were welcomed by the planetary consciousness Sekot. With the end of hostilities, the Yuuzhan Vong were able to return to their original peaceful nature. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Dark Priests Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Spy Category:Sophisticated Category:Remorseful Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Jingoists Category:Non-Action Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic Category:Traitor Category:Elderly Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mutated Category:Bio-Engineered